Kenny Bando
An aspiring street dancer and among those who are in the New Pilgrims. Early Life Born in Charleston in America, Kenny longed to be a street dancer,and he performed in the streets. He was then seen by PJ Simmons who was in America trying to get new talent for to represent. He signs Kenny and wants him to move to Grasmere Valley in order to live and build his career. on enough a perfect opportunity arrives for him that means he can move to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Upon hearing the deposed Michael Novak was coming to the UK to become the next Prime Minister, Kenny decides upon PJ Simmons his new agents, suggestion to come to Grasmere Valley as among the New Pilgrims who supported Michael Novak and moved from the states to show their support. He nearly died on the plane there as did all the other passengers after Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster who were driving the plane were ill and the plane was about to crash in Grasmere Valley. However they were saved by the sir steward Randy Temple who managed to land the plane safely and become a hero. Kenny has to live with his annoying cousin Taran Bando, who followed him onto the plane wanting to take the opportunity to go to the UK and also wanted to be signed as a street dancer by PJ Simmons. The New Pilgrims nearly faced expulsion from the town after Michael Novak was arrested for his involvement in Great Fire. Those such as Tessa Crab were explaining how those who showed support for Michael should not be allowed in the town especially after what happened with Gary Robinson. Others such as Amanda Hathaway argued for them to allow to stay. It is not until at the town meeting where the debate was taken place that Ed Schultz pleaded for the New Pilgrims to stay and as a result they all managed to remain in Grasmere Valley. Volume 18 Kenny has feelings for Carol and he has finally got the courage to ask her out in a meal at La Vista Restaurant. Taran tries to put Kenny down as he is getting ready for his date as Taran has always been jealous of him. When Kenny goes to La Vista however instead of Carol, Josie Buxum arrives in her stead. She says she had come in Carol's place to say that she wants nothing to do with him due him being mix race and she wanting to keep her family line 'pure'. Kenny who had been insecure about his skin colour is heartbroken she treated him this way. Josie then gets him to agree to be a back up dancer at her very over the top wedding which the entire town are paying. As Kenny leaves, Carol arrives and it turned out all that Josie said was a lie and that Carol really liked Kenny and was just running late! When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Kenny is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. As a result of everything Kenny had been out through by Josie, Kenny joined the group which were rising to ruin Josie wedding which had taken over the town. In the end she never married her fiance and instead of her with Gary Robinson's prompting, Kenny ended up marrying Carol instead! When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Kenny is referenced as she tells the story including everything that Josie had done to try and break the couple apart as well as them ending up getting married instead of Josie on that day. Derick, Kenny Bando's new father in law sadly passed away at the end of Volume 18. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Kevin is seen at a Katy Terry concert along with Del and Della Richards which Taran should be at as he bought tickets. That is when he gets the news as do the police that Taran Bando has been murdered at a dinner party hosted by Tessa Crab. #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Kenny teams up with the police Del, Della Richards, Adam Robinson and Jason Hooper as they try and find the murder weapon in the dump which ends up being carried away by a seagull. #61 Tale of J.Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and Kenny are there and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. Kenny along with the police are among those hiding behind J. Peck's bed ready to catch the killer. #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the many police troop hiding in J Peck's bed room. Kenny is there to see justice done and finally find out who killed his cousin. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Pamela Thornton is watching the Oscars and exclaims every time someone cries at the Oscars that she will make out with a guy in the room. Kenny in the cinema is praying that no one is crying at the Oscars.